


Desert Island

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Pirk, stranded together trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Chris and Jenna are stranded on a desert island. Feelings happen.





	Desert Island

Pirk: desert island

“You’re getting scruffy, Chris. I kind of like it.” Jenna was reclining on her makeshift mat around their campfire, watching her favorite Captain roasting a small rabbit- like creature for their supper. 

“I hate it,” he grumbled. “Uncivilized. Itches.” 

“Well, no one but me is gonna see it, so there’s nothing to worry about,” she sighed. After Three weeks of being stranded on a small island, even the ever optimistic Jen Kirk was beginning to think she’d finally encountered a no win scenario. 

Chris looked at her worriedly. 

“Don’t talk like that Jen. You know this is a big planet and there’s a lot of unmapped territory to cover. I can’t imagine Spock’s given up on us yet. Or McCoy.”

“Poor Bones is probably frantic by now,” she agreed, missing her best friend. 

They’d been forced to ditch their malfunctioning shuttlecraft in the ocean and had been lucky to be near any kind of land when it went down. 

The island they were on was dry and uninhabited by any but small creatures, birds, insects, and reptiles. There were several patches of trees and a few rocky stretches, but other than that is was sand. They’d pitched one of the tents from their survival gear near an outcropping that provided some shade and so far had been getting along fairly well, as long as they kept the mosquito netting firmly secured. The bugs were awful. 

Jen slapped at one as she watched the meat cook. Despite their dire circumstances, it was really a peaceful night, the Stars were plentiful and bright, the crickets were chirping, and neither of them were hurt, another thing she was very thankful for. 

“You know, if I had to be stranded with anyone, I’m glad it’s you, Chris,” she commented. “Bones would be fretting and growling, Spock would be all scientific, and Uhura and I would drive each other nuts after a week. You’re just so.....calm. It helps a lot.” 

He looked at her again, gaze softening. 

“It’s probably the experience. But Trust me, Jen. If anything had happened to you, I would be far from calm right now.” 

He handed her a chunk of meat and she ate quietly, trying to decipher just what that meant. Was she hearing things?

Chris, meanwhile was thinking about whether to confess all, or keep silent. The last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward, but he was getting the idea she might return his feelings and at this point, there was very little to lose. 

At night he’d lay awake and listen to her gentle breathing, stifling the urge to spoon up against her. He’d scold himself soundly and wonder why he hadn’t had such issues before. 

“Chris, you’re thinking way too hard,” Jen’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.   
“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I don’t know if you’d want to hear it, Jen,” he admitted. 

“Try me.” 

He sighed and plunged into it.

“Being here with you has made me realize something. Jen, l like having you around: a lot. I love doing life with you. I love you. I know the chances are slim that you feel similarly, and if you don’t, it’s okay, but that’s the reason why I’ve been so preoccupied.” 

Jen’s whole face, dirty and scratched as it was, lit up in the most beautiful smile Chris had ever seen and he knew he had his answer before she said a word. 

The campfire crackled away with the two of them curled up together, talking the night away (and other things).


End file.
